


出走 3.2 浅尝

by notyetabard



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyetabard/pseuds/notyetabard





	出走 3.2 浅尝

他们一起生活了两个月，某天芬恩回家时看到厨房里的迪卢木多，突然奇异地觉得他拥有这个人了。

他不在任何一个其他地方，而是在这里。他在这里不是因为其他任何原因，而是因为他。

芬恩看了一会儿，突然感到想要更加真实地确认这一点，于是他走过去，愉快地和发现他的迪卢木多打了个招呼，轻轻把人搂到怀里。迪卢木多抱起来手感很好，而且很乖，被芬恩抱住就不敢乱动，仿佛生怕把人吓走。

像有一次，芬恩满园子找不到迪卢木多，最后在马厩边发现了他。他保持着一种复杂而艰难的姿势，腿上睡着一只猫。

阳光正好打下来，猫睡得很香。芬恩从他离开的时间推算，自己都觉得他能保持这个姿势那么久令人惊讶，不愧是熊一样的年轻人。但芬恩没有善良地解救他，而是过去靠到僵硬而又被晒得暖呼呼的迪卢木多身上，也就着阳光了打了个盹。

现在芬恩在他颈窝里蹭了一会儿，觉得刚刚胃里小幅度翻腾的火苗没有熄灭，还已经烧到喉咙口了。他行事很果断，发现眼前的身体自己很想尝一口，就抓住迪卢木多的衬衫一把撕开。纽扣们纷纷地掉落在地上，光裸的胸肌暴露了出来。他上去堵住迪卢木多的唇，缠绵地吻了一把。两人分开时，迪卢木多发现自己的双手已经被衬衣捆在背后不能动了。

迪卢木多有点懵。芬恩在性事上可以说相当配合，对迪卢木多向来都是一副任君采撷的样子。但他从不主动，抱抱亲亲完了如果迪卢木多没有更进一步的动作，他能心平气和地在他身边就地睡一夜，这是迪卢木多无论如何做不到的。于是两个月来他们一个过得水深火热，一个过得立地成佛。

迪卢木多也很绝望。他们刚刚开始交往，才有过肌肤之亲，导致只要待在一个房间里，自己就很难忍住不去碰他。芬恩对他的触碰不会有任何负面反应，是一种匪夷所思的予取予求。迪卢木多还曾语意模糊地问他要不要换，得到了非常直白的回答 ——“ 抱歉，让我抱男人的话我硬不起来。 ”

他那时想，大概一个直男能给出的最大的爱，就是躺平任操了吧。

现在迪卢木多的衬衣早已从肩上褪下，只有最底部的两颗扣子还扣着，包裹他的方式像一颗剥了一半的糖。

芬恩扣着他被布料束缚的手腕，在他的下巴印上几个吻，嘴唇向下擦过喉结，在锁骨中间吮吸了一口。

他禁锢着他，迪卢木多上半身完全动不了，只有胸膛无助地起伏着。

芬恩看了一会儿，像吃布丁一样沿着胸肌中间的凹陷不紧不慢地舔咬下去，一口一口尝着皮肤的味道。迪卢木多低头看见自己胸口被留下一道湿润的痕迹，随着他不规则的呼吸一下一下反着光。

那双唇继续向下，在腹肌上停留了一会儿，感受着迪卢木多喘息的节奏，用唇舌和迪卢木多小幅度扭动的腰玩了一会儿。迪卢木多想要后退，却无法躲开，而当他受不了刺激向后弓起身体时，却更像把主动把身体送了上去。这比手腕上那件衬衣更让他觉得被身不由己，而且无处可逃。

芬恩玩够了，把人更用力地按在流理台上，自己一边膝盖着了地。他一边沿着小腹继续向下爱抚，一边解迪卢木多的裤子，扣子松开后毫不犹豫地连着里面那件一起扯下。

迪卢木多没有一点准备，他勃起的阴茎就暴露在了对方面前。

芬恩好像突然不急了。他找了个更轻松的跪姿，仿佛意识到自己依然衣冠楚楚，于是伸手解开了自己的第一颗扣子，一边趁着这像中场休息的几秒钟，端详着眼前的阴茎，咬着嘴唇思考一会儿怎么下嘴。

迪卢木多觉得这幕实在诡异极了。他总不能去盯着自己的下半身，但要是看着芬恩，看他几乎是严肃地皱着眉、咬着唇，一想到对方在看什么，他根本不用眼神确认就知道自己硬得更厉害了。

芬恩发现了，觉得很有意思，抬头看了迪卢木多一眼，刚好发现他移开目光。他突然有些不爽，就扶着那根直接吞了进去，用粘腻潮湿的口腔包裹它，一路顶到喉咙口。

“ 哈啊 ……” ，迪卢木多猝不及防弹了起来，控制不住地呻吟出声。他突然发现这远不是自己能承受的刺激，开始请求芬恩放开他。

芬恩置若罔闻，一下一下吞吐着柱体，节奏不算快，但总是进到深处。他含累了，就吐出来舔它，有时用嘴唇把皮肤吮吸起来，有时含着顶端，用舌头一下一下搜刮溢出的液体。

他根本就没打算慢慢地来。他对男性的身体一清二楚，一开始就以最恶劣的方式玩弄着要害，不肯放过迪卢木多喘息一秒。他根本就是想看他承受不住，一边躲闪一边忍不住迎合的样子。

迪卢木多觉得自己完全失去了对身体反应的掌控。他想去看芬恩，却发现芬恩含着他的画面可能比体验本身更要他命，他又立刻宁愿有人蒙着自己的眼睛。

他仰起头试图缓一缓，却听到芬恩的声音说： “ 怎么了？看着我啊。 ”

这个人是故意的。他知道他会是什么反应，知道自己对他意味着什么。他还要这样施加给他无所不至的快感，充满占有欲地逼他照单全收，少一分都不行。

迪卢木多放弃了。他任由自己被层叠而至的快感卷走，发出无意识的呻吟。他像一只张开的贝，任由伸入的手指抚弄自己的软肉，还不舍得关上壳把那只手夹疼。他在曾经不敢肖想的人手里，只想把他要的一切都给他，哪怕是自己毫无防备、完全被掌控的样子。

就在他快无法承受时，芬恩停了下来。迪卢木多把自己从涣散的意识中捞起，终于敢收回目光，这次却无法挪开了。

芬恩也在看他。在他面前，他的阴茎挺翘在那里，覆盖着一层水光，不用人碰就吐着液体。芬恩离它很近，也有些喘，一下一下的气息变成了迪卢木多难以忍受的刺激。

芬恩看着他笑，对他轻轻一眨眼，随后吞下整根阴茎，任它顶进去，用喉咙口裹住顶部。

迪卢木多能感受到这个人其实并不适应，本能的反胃使他的喉咙一下一下绞着他的顶端，他几乎立刻要受不了这种刺激。

“ 不要 …… 别 ……”

他求芬恩停下，想向后躲开，却被身后的台子拦住了。

迪卢木多快要急哭了，芬恩却在这时用力地吮吸了一口。

“ 求你 …… 放开 …… 求你了！ ”

芬恩没有理，让迪卢木多射在了他嘴里。

他被精液呛住，咳嗽了两下，用手指接住从下巴流下的精液，直起身来站在迪卢木多面前，品尝果酱似的含住食指吮干净了上面的液体。

把人折腾完芬恩就不管了。他任由迪卢木多靠在流理台上红着脸喘气，兀自转身打算去洗个澡，于是边上楼边把衣服从身上褪下来，一件一件扔在地上。

迪卢木多目光追着他，线条漂亮的腰身在楼梯口一闪而过。他艰难地用刚刚重启的脑子回想手上衬衫的价格，发现可以承受，就使劲让它们彻底报废。他用重获自由的手一件一件拾起地上的衣物，追着人向楼上走去。


End file.
